My invention relates to the use of slow heat for obtaining dry powdered and whole instant and semi-instant foods from all agricultural and livestock resources and especially from the resources of the sea for modern, positive, nutritious food befitting the passage of time and the distances which for many people working in factories, offices, schools, etc. make it very difficult for them to feed themselves in accordance with the requirements of their bodies. The motto for this method is "feed yourself more by eating less." It is not a chemical method. It is a natural method, since our bodies are also subject to the laws of nature, and this is what humanity requires. Accordingly, my natural pure food method produces food without removing or adding additives or preservatives in food or drink. Instead, my slow heat method produces long lasting foods which can easily be sent to distant places such as Africa, India, etc., where annually thousands of people die of hunger and malnutrition. Moreover, my method permits the use of easy and economical packaging, since it does not require refrigeration or expensive containers. Thus, the food produced by my method is produced by a modern food transformation.
Humanity is awaiting a response to the dilemma of obtaining such foods. Despite the fact that we have fresh foods available, no fresh foods are available for many people who work during the time needed to prepare them and at times needed to eat them. For example, a cooked beet, although it contains nutrients for certain organisms, is not easy to eat whole. However, when it is reduced to powder with its odor, color, and natural flavor intact, it is very easy to take two spoonfuls and put them in milk, soup, puree, etc. in a single dish. Likewise with carrots. The same thing may be said of chicken, turkey, fish, liver, etc. These proteins reduced to natural powder in large measure solve the problem of malnutrition. In spite of our being able to eat a thick steak, cooked stews, etc., occasionally there is no time to buy such food, clean it, cook it, etc. This is particularly true of a person who comes in tired and does not take the time to cook such food for himself or his family, or individuals suffering from accidents or any serious condition preventing them from taking food. My powdered food is a solution to such problems, since one or two teaspoonful of powdered meat or liver protein, etc., dissolved in liquid may save an anemic or undernourished person who may have lost blood.
Using my method, a farmer will be able uninterruptedly to turn over part of his products to banks for cassava, sweet potatoes, apples, tomatoes, etc. to be processed according to my method into dried powder having the vitamins and natural minerals of the original food intact. In this way, fewer farmlands will be tilled with their products set aside for this purpose--poultry farms especially. Moreover, for this purpose the fishing industry will have a new way to preserve its products for years.